


Mother Knows Best

by parkrstark



Series: Rysposito AUs [4]
Category: Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HS AU- Kevin and Javier are best friends, but have become more than that. Esposito's mother find out by walking in on them one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> this was a fill over on tumblr from an anon, ily anon

You didn’t have to be Javier Esposito’s friend to know that he wasn’t big on school or studying or grades. You also wouldn’t need to be his friend to know that his best friend since the beginning of time basically, Kevin Ryan was into school related anything. Opposite attract, right?

So it wouldn’t be a surprise to anyone if they knew about Javier and Kevin’s study dates they had every Thursday night when Momma Esposito was at her cooking class. It was what they actually did at those “study dates” that would surprise them. Actually, they may not even surprise you either. 

But it did surprise Javier. Every time. Six months worth of kissing his boyfriend and each new moan and whisper from Kevin sent shivers down his back every time. 

“God, I love you so fucking much, Javi.” Kevin’s whisper turned into a pleasured moan when Javier rocked his body against Kevin’s.

Javier smiled into their kiss as Kevin’s hands continued to pull and tug at the back of his shirt. “Can’t wait, huh, baby?” Javier asked the blue eyed boy underneath him. 

“Need you, Javier, I need you to touch me now.” Kevin’s head lifted up to follow Javier’s once he pulled away from his lips. Kevin tried to pull Javi back on top of him so their bodies were pressed together in a blur of passion and heat.

Javier lowered his lips back to Kevin’s to give him a quick kiss before he began to leave a trail of kisses from his swollen lips to his neck. As his lips and teeth gained Kevin’s attention, he snuck his hand into his jeans and slowly began to palm his hardening erection. 

Kevin whined underneath him, falling apart from the biting and sucking on his neck and the pleasure Javier’s hand was giving him, “More, Javi. Don’t tease me, baby, faster. I can’t take it much longer.” Kevin stuck his hand inside his pants and tried to pull his underwear lower so there was no cloth between his and Javier’s skin. 

When Javier felt Kevin’s impatient tugging, he stopped sucking on his neck to laugh, “You’re cute when you’re horny, Kev.”

Kevin stopped moving to look Javier in the eyes and said in a husky whisper, “I want to come for you, Javier, but I can’t do that if you don’t touch me.”

Javier felt his own dick twitch at that and was about two seconds from ripping Kevin’s clothes off his writhing body and see just how fast he could make him come. “Fuck,” He pulled his hand out and started to pull down his jeans and boxers at once. 

“Javier, I brought home a pizza for you and Kevin early because Marge was sick and had to cancel...oh.”  
Javier didn’t know why he didn’t hear his mother open the door or why he didn’t take his hand out of his best friend’s pants until she was standing not even three feet away from them. But once his brain seemed to get the idea that his mother was right there and giving Kevin a hand job wouldn’t be the most appropriate option, no matter how much both of them wanted it.

Javier shot up from his position on Kevin’s chest and Kevin did his best to pull up his pants without putting any more pressure on his sensitive erection that would take only two or three more stroke from Javier before he would come. He bit his swollen lip so he didn’t make a sound at the uncomfortableness.

They were both still breathing heavy, Kevin had a dark hickey on his neck from where Javier was just sucking and biting, but she continued her question like nothing was wrong, “Marge cancelled, pizza’s on the table but wash up before you eat.”

“That’s it, mom? Pizza?” 

She looked offender, “What do you mean that’s it? Were you expecting a five course meal?”

“I was talking about the fact that I was sucking a hickey on my best friend’s neck with a hand in his pants no more than a minute ago and you’re talking about pizza.” 

“Ohhh,” His mom nodded as if she understood but tilted her head a moment later, “You two thought this was a secret?” 

Javier could see Kevin’s mouth fall open in his peripheral vision, “Um, yes.” 

Javier’s mom laughed, “Honey, a blind man could see how in love you two are.”

Javier felt his face heat up and knew no doubt that so was Kevin’s and a quick glance at him confirmed that; his cheeks were red (from either embarrassment or their previous activities-- not that Javi mind because he was cute when he was flustered) and shifting uncomfortably on the couch (again Javier couldn’t tell if it was from embarrassment or getting interrupted before Javi could finish). “Mom.”

“I’m happy that you’ve found each other, really, but I will say this once and only once. If you ever dirty my couches or carpets or bedspreads--don’t give me that look, Javier, you know I’m talking about--you will spend hours on your hands and knees scrubbing it with your toothbrushes until it’s clean.” She turned away to head back to the kitchen, but turned back with a huff, “And put a damn sock on the door next time, I mean, really come on, chicos.”


End file.
